madanfandomcom-20200216-history
Silver Meteor Army
*Limlisha *Rurick *Gerard Augre |status=Disbanded (Volume 5-onward) |ally=* Zhcted * Alsace Residents * House of Augre * Perucche Knights * Lutece Knights * Calvados Knights |rival=* Thenardier Army * Navarre Knights (Later surrendered) * Galeon Army * Muozinel Army |novel debut= Volume 1 |manga debut= Chapter 6 |image gallery= put "yes" if the character has a gallery, and leave it blank if they don't}} Silver Meteor Army (The Unstoppable Silver Flow ) is one of main armies in the Madan no Ou to Vanadis series. Originally led by Elen (later Tigre as a co-leader prior Elen's departure to Legnica), this army was also consisted with a coalition forces of both the nobles and knighthoods of Brune, who are the royal family loyalist, as well as another Vanadis, Ludmila Lourie. The army is also Tigre's primary affiliation since his alliance with the Silver Wind Vanadis after the troop rescue Alsace from Brune army invasion. Chronology Origin Originally a coalition forces between Alsace and Leitmeritz, this army used to be under Elen's troops after Tigre captured and became the prisoner of war. Though Tigre's skill to save Elen from assassin, he was respected by the Leitmeritz Army. The first victory of the coalition forces begin as Tigre requested Ellen to borrow form after he heard the news of Zion's Invasion towards Alsace from one of the Brune resident, Bertrand. Seeing Tigre's noble heart and just benevolence to the people of Alsace, Ellen decided to join his causes and march her troops to Alsace. With the victory over Zion forces after rescued Alsace, most of the Tigre followers of Alsace decided to join Tigre's newly formed alliance. Marthus would later catch wind of Tigre's return and advised him to recruit the aid of sympathetic nobles, who suffered from the Brune Civil War and other conflict, to raise the size and influence of the army, eventually hoping to make it a third force comparable to the other two factions of the civil war lead by Thenadier and Ganelon. Various Feud with other Figures As the news of the coalition army over Thenardier Army reached both Brune and Zhcted, both rival kingdoms had sensed the coalition would be a threat for two reasons; Duke Thenadier vowed to kill Tigre for slaying his son while King Victor found it a potential threat to his kingdom as it would raise Elen's power. To eliminate King Victor's fears, Ellen promised to turn over any territory seized during the army's campaign to him. The army continually amassed numerous difficult victories during their rise, from their battle against Ludmila to their feud with Roland and the Navarre Knights. During the Muozinel Invasion, the Silver Meteor Army also found and rescue a surviving Regin, who was wandering around the land since Dinant Plains incident and since Tigre's timely rescue form her pursuers, she came under their care. After finally subduing Thenadier's forces and restoring the leadership of Brune's Royalty, thus placing Princess Regin on the throne and effectively ended the Brune Civil War and seemly "disbanded" (which forged the alliance between Brune and Zhcted) the army with its purpose fulfilled. Duke Ganellon meanwhile fake his death by burning down his own city and fled from the country, sacrificing his influence and power over it at the same time. With Thenardier death and Ganelon escape, the Silver Meteor Army was emerged victorious and Regin enthroned as Brune's new queen. Later, The Silver Meteor Army disbanded but the relationship between Tigre and Elen remained mutual. Aftermath As the results of the army's exploits, Elen took shared ownership of Alsace alongside Queen Regin, who since shared the area for the purpose of quick passage between the two countries, this plan, which Ellen notes was her original personal gain for aiding Tigre, proved economically favorable for the former while it served as a non-aggression truce for both kingdoms. Tigre also remained Ellen's "prisoner of war", however his position has been elevated to a guest of Zhcted for three years, he was also awarded a second title, Knight of the Moonlight, by the late king, effectively making him a hero to the country. Mashas, one of the army's key advisor and strategist, became an advisor of Queen Regin of Brune. With Brune's peace restored, it seemed that the 20-years long feud between Brune and Zhcted has ended. Prominent Members Total base strength 20,000 Main Army Total base strength 7,000 *Eleonora Viltaria-Commander of Leitmeritz Army, Vanadis of Zhcted. The Vanguard **Limlisha - Elen's adjutant and personal bodyguard. *Tigrevurmud Vorn- Earl of Alsace and general/co-commander of Silver Meteor Army. Field Tactician **Bertrand - (formerly) Tigre's right hand general. ** Rurick - Tigre's Second in Command. Zhcted logistics officer. **Gerard Augre - Logistics officer, Advisor, Brune's logistics officer. Supportive Army Total base strength 13,000 * Ludmila Lourie - Commander of Olmutz Army and the Vanadis of Zhcted. Defense and Siege Officer. (4.000 Soldiers) * Marthus Rodante - Earl of Aude. (3.000 Soldiers) * Hughes Augre - Viscount of Territore. (1.000 Soldiers) * Aguste - Commander of the Calvados Knights. (2.000 Soldiers) * Emir - Commander of the Perucche Knights. (1.500 Soldiers) * Shaie - Commander of the Lutece Knights. (1.500 Soldiers) Military Exploits Holding out against a forward Muozinel force of 20,000 for several days with less than 2,000 troops until Ludmila arrives. Eliminating the General of advance Army and forcing half of advance Arny to retreat and joining Muozinel main force. Holding out the battle lines for several hours with 5.500 troops against 40.000 troops and heavy fatigue at Battle of Ormea until reinforcements from Territorie arrives in just one battle, making Muozinel Army retreats due to unexpected reinforcements. Thoroughly crushes Duke Thenardier's force in a large campaign leaving them with a less than 100 men while the Silver Meteor Army sustaining only 10% damage. Effectively placing Princess Regin on the throne and disbanding in the aftermath. Trivia *Silver Meteor Army gets its name from the crests of it's founding members, **Tigre from Alsace, which the flag consist of a White Crescent Moon and Meteor on a Blue fabric (also the town flag of Alsace). **Ellen from Leitmeritz. The flag of Leitmeritz consists of a silver sword. ***In an anime exclusive, Silver Meteor Army's banner's design was designed much like a power arrow of the combined power of Tigre's Black Bow and Elen's Arifar. *Titta is a sole member of the army who did not participate any wars. However, she is played as the army's medic who treated the soldiers wounds and injuries. *Silver Meteor Army is considered a coalition Army between Brune and Zhcted even it was just a small scale, but the Army scale increases due to many supports from Brune and Zhcted throughout the battles. * Strangely enough, the support army's soldier is more than the Main Army itself. * Silver Meteor Army's suffered only one Defeat, it was from first battle against Navarre Knights where the casualties is the heaviest from every battle with 800 Death and 1600 wounded. Category:Army